<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In this universe, itʼs not a coincidence that I've met myself. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981740">In this universe, itʼs not a coincidence that I've met myself.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Extended Metaphors, Introspection, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even their names are nothing of significance. Philza was whispered to be the Angel of Death by nations and books and people far away. Technoblade was known as The Blood God and The Blade by everyone he crossed.</p>
<p>Wilbur and Tommy, were just, Wilbur and Tommy. </p>
<p>Or, a Family gets everything they deserve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In this universe, itʼs not a coincidence that I've met myself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this is so pretentious</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno has always had a personal motto, <em>shoot for the stars</em>. It helped him when he was twelve, when he first stepped in an arena, armour weighing more than him and his opponent almost calling off the match until he took note of his ears and unnatural pink hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because the world is built from hate. They see anything inhuman and treat it like a curse, a threat to their way of life. They want to bleach his eyes blue and they want to train him to fight for the government and the people with money because that's all he'll be good for. They see how he talks to thin air as if it is a collective, a nation, and it scares them. They see how he survives and takes and destroys. He grows a fanbase as his winning streak grows, and they call him The Blood God. They don't see him as human, either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks he is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He meets someone who thinks the same as him. Wilbur watches as a beaten up boy creates a home out of rocks and offers him sticks and food and unneeded company. A visionary but not a realist, Wilbur Soot is the definition of a time bomb. For the life of him, he can't think of what Wilbur went insane for, and that's what scares him. He doesn't understand Wilbur as he did when they were younger, when Wilbur looked after him and, despite their very clear age difference that became less coherent as time raised them both, treated him like a big brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old are you, Techno?” This is one of Wilburs earliest questions. His first being his name, the second being why he lived in a cave, and the third being this. It takes an embarrassingly long time to answer as he runs the math in his head. The championships are yearly events, and hes competed and won two, so “Fourteen.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No!” Wilbur shouts, eyes widening in genuine emotion that makes him shift uncomfortably. He hates that, the way people can make their voice and eyes and body language express exactly what they're feeling. Itʼs a weakness. “Dude, I thought you were like, older than me!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't even know me,” he snorts. “I know you laugh like a pig!” Wilbur responds and Techno turns red and looks away as his new roommate lightens the air with mindless chatter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His attention throws itself from the granite on the walls to the guitar resting on the floor near Wilburʼs bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thatʼs a question for another day. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur dies at the hand of their father, and Techno feels an overwhelming sense of detachment from the world again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their father is a man called Phil, who took note of a seventeen year old stealing enough food to feed two and offered them both a place to stay. Phil isn't a star-crossed diseased mind like Wilbur, nor a violent condescending mind like Techno. Heʼs not even the middle, he's something seperate entirely. He feels most at home there. He isn't sure when he started calling Phil his dad, he isnt sure why he stopped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But a family consisting of Phil and Techno is much too small and hollow and perfect to think about. (Not Wilbur, because Wilbur is gone, like a scribbled out face on a family portrait- he doesn't exist anymore.) Philza had, despite truly caring for only one, three sons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy used to look up at him in awe, and Techno used to never be able to look back, scared of ruining the goodness encased in artic blue. (<em>Doesn't matter now</em>, the voices laugh, <em>Wilbur did it for you, didn't he</em>?) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommyinnit is fire, in the skin of a teenage boy. No wings like Phil, nor a God like Techno, but a human like Wilbur, and that will be his downfall. Because just like Wilbur, the gunfire under his skin and in his brain is enough to take down the world entirely. But he's a human, so he just can't. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Possibly. And that what scares him about Tommyinnit. His philosophy is shoot for the stars, and he's scared Tommy could actually do that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The possibility he could end up like Wilbur. Cold and Alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The stars in the sky are not in the present, Wilbur tells him once, they have already exploded, and what you are seeing is millions of years old and no longer existing. </p>
<p>He's scared that the child he sees has already exploded a long time ago, and he is a dead man walking.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy puts him on edge, and he isn't sure how to explain it. It's not fear, it's dread. It's dread because he knows two things will happen:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1. Tommy will burn himself down, and like Wilbur, he will be gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>2. Tommy will take the world down with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Techno places the Wither heads down, thrice, as if its a challenge. <em>Not if i do it first</em>.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>